In the Eyes of my Angel
by Burning Lotus of Flames
Summary: There it was, on the edge of the last street. The mother picked her little pannier, placed her sleeping daughter with the letter in it, covered it with some blankets and walked away in silence. She turned one time, looking at her daughter, then she disapparate. Her fault….
1. Fleeing

**_Chapter 1; Fleeing_**

It was a beautiful snowy day, in the middle of the winter. A young woman, as beautiful as the surroundings in the snow, was running for her life. 'Come back!' a man with a mask shouted, but the woman kept running trough the woods. The baby in her arms slowly waked up, and looked up to her mother with her big blue eyes. The mother looked at her daughter, with tears in her eyes she whispered; 'Shhhh, it's gonna be alright angel….'

It became silent as the young mother arrived at Spinner's End. Her small footsteps were the only thing you could hear in the old, dark streets. Only if she found his house in time, her daughter would be safe…. Looking around her, her daughter snuggeled into her mothers chest, falling in sleep again.

There it was, on the edge of the last street. The mother picked her little pannier, placed her sleeping daughter with the letter in it, covered it with some blankets and walked away in silence. She turned one time, looking at her daughter, then she disapparate. Her fault….

After a while, the little girl woke up, showing her bright blue eyes. Where was her mummy? She was scared, and alone. The girl started crying, waking up the man living in the house. He opened the door, showing his black hair and hooked nose. Severus Snape saw the letter on the pannier, opened it and started to read it. 'Rose, your daughter…' he mumbled. He shook his head, picking up the pannier with the little girl and walked inside, thinking about what he was doing. What was he doing? Addopting a little, nameless, newborn girl from a former friend of his.


	2. Becoming a Daddy

Chapter 2; Becoming a Daddy

Snape was not quiet sure if he wanted to do this or not. I mean, suddenly becoming a daddy, is something weird, isn't it?

But okay. He went inside with the little girl in the shopping basket, placed it on the table and removed the blankets. The little girl stared up to him with her big blue eyes and Snape could see the fear in her eyes. He stroked his hand against her cheek and felt her baby skin. The girl closed her eyes at the feeling of his hand and smiled a little, enjoying his touch. The first smile of a baby girl, something even Snape couldn't resist smiling at.

'So, what is going to be your name, little girly?' he smiled. "Her eyes are like an ange-, that's it! Sarissa!" he thought. 'Hi there, Sarissa!' Little Sarissa smiled at her new name, she liked it.

Snape picked Sarissa out of her shopping basket, gently rocking her back and forth in his arms. She closed her eyes, falling asleep. Snape placed her on his lap, still rocking her back and forth, thinking about things he needed. A crib, toys, clothes, this is going to be hard! Wait, maybe does Minerva have something?

He placed the little Sarissa, his new daughter, on the couch, and started to write a letter to Minerva McGonagall, one of his former teachers.

'Dear prof. McGonagall,

I don't know if you already know it, but Rose Greenwoods has been taken down by some Death Eaters. Just before she was murdered, she left her daughter at my house.

I decided to adopt her, but I don't have a crib, toys, clothes or anything for her!

I wondered if you still have some of these things, or maybe someone that you know?

I hope to get a reply quickly, and thank you, even if you have nothing.

With kind regards,

Severus Snape'

He rolled his letter, and tied it to the leg of his owl. 'To Minerva McGonagall' he said. There goes his owl, with his letter, to his only hope for things for Sarissa. He turned around, looking at the peacefully sleeping body of his new daughter.


	3. Morning Daddy!

Chapter 3; Morning Daddy!

***Magical Time-Skip (See what I did there? :P)**

'Daddy? Daddy, are you awake?'

A soft voice waked Severus up. He opened his eyes, and looked at his 5-year-old daughter. Severus couldn't help but smiled at her, bringing bright sparkles in her bright blue eyes. Sarissa smiled back at him; 'Daddy, I've made you breakfast.' He looked at his daughter, surprised. 'Have you made it all by yourself?' 'Not all by myself' she said mysterious.

Severus picked his daughter up and set her down on his lap, hugging her. Sarissa smiled brightly in his chest, snuggling deeper in it. Severus closed his eyes proudly, he didn't care that she was not fully his daughter. She loved him like a father and he loved her like a daughter. If someone random entered the house, they couldn't have guessed that they weren't relatives.

He got up, his daughter in his arms, and walked downstairs. The stairs came out in the living room, which was one door away from the kitchen. 'It's in the kitchen daddy' Sarissa smiled proudly of herself. Snape smiled back at her, setting her down. She picked his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Snape's mouth fell open in surprise. His daughter had made him pancakes. 'H-how?' he stuttered. 'Good morning, Severus' a familiar voice said. He turned around, and saw Minerva McGonagall standing there. Sarissa smiled: 'Grandmother helped me!' Snape smiled, that's right, Sarissa saw McGonagall as a grandmother, since she often came over to help taking care of Sarissa.

He smiled proudly at his daughter, pulling her in another big hug. When he let her go, they all sat down around the table, eating delicious pancakes. Sarissa looked out of the window, to the bright sun and children playing outside. It was in the middle of the summer, so there were many children playing, enjoying their holidays. Sarissa looked down at her knees sadly, her father wouldn't let her play outside with the other children, but he never said why.

'Daddy?' 'Yes?' 'Can we go to the playground today?'

Snape looked into her blue eyes, and saw that she REALLY wanted to go outside.

'Very well.'

Sarissa jumped from her chair to her fathers lap, hugging him happy and with a bright smile.


	4. Life isn't always a game, angel

Chapter 4; Life isn't always a game, angel

After those delicious pancakes, McGonagall hugged Sarissa and disapperote to her own house, leaving Sarissa smiling and Snape thinking. "How can I protect her from magic? Wait, I don't even know for sure that she IS a witch. But, there IS a big chance she is, isn't there? Ugh, why do things have to be so complicated…." 'Daddy? What's wrong?' Sarissa waked him from his thoughts.

Snape looked her in her bright blue eyes. 'Let's go, Sarissa' he smiled at her. She jumped from happiness and picked her jacket, while Snape picked his black vest. Sarissa walked towards her father, smiling brightly from excitement. The proud father picked his daughters hand and they walked together to the playground, which was two streets from their house.

To Snape's relief, there were no other children playing. Sarissa immediately ran to the swings, sitting down there, waiting for her daddy. Snape smiled and walked towards her. She was amazed feeling the wind trough her hair at the swing. 'Daddy, that's high enough!' 'If you say so, darling.' He stopped pushing her, walked to the side, watching her enjoying the swing.

When the swing stopped, Sarissa walked to the slide, sliding from it, time after time, and she never got bored. I mean, her first time on the playground, how could she possibly get bored? Snape smiled at his little girl, walked towards an old, wooden bench, sat down and started reading a book.

Sarissa on the other hand got to the swing again, trying if she could swing it by herself. She could. Sarissa got higher and higher, enjoying the wind again. Suddenly the swing was stopped, and she felt herself fly of the swing, landing on the hard stones. 'Owch…' she mumbled. When she turned, there were four boys standing there. The oldest one smirked; 'Look, look, what do we have here?' The other three were standing there, just laughing at the tears in Sarissa's eyes. 'A little freak, isn't she? Let's remove that from her little body, don't you think?'

Just as they were about to punch her, Snape jumped for her, protecting his daughter from the boys. He picked his wand and said; 'Obliviate!' The boys looked sheepish ahead before turning around and walking away. Sarissa was crying at this point. Snape picked her up and walked home with her. He set his daughter down at the couch, cuddling her. 'Shhhhh, angel, listen to me, it's going to be all right. You don't have to cry. Shhhhhhh, it's all right darling. I'm here with you.' Sarissa calmed down, and slowly fell asleep in her father's arms, still thinking of what happened.


	5. Sarissa at the age of 11

_Hey everybody!_  
_In the next chapter am I already 11 years old, and I thought It would be nice if I introduced myself._

_I'm Sarissa Snape. _

_As I already said, I'm 11 years old, I have blue eyes and dark brown hair, mostly in a tail._  
_My father is Severus Snape, potions master on Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._  
_I don't have a mother, father won't speak about her._  
_I love music, magic, my father and drawing (I don't say I can draw well, I'm just saying I like to do it )_  
_I don't have many friends, but father promised I'll make some soon, and I trust him._  
_My favorite colour is purple, and I'd like to have an owl._  
_If you want to know more about me, just ask :D_  
_Greetz for now!_

_Sarissa_


	6. AN

Hey there, all of you!

I really want to continue the story, but I need some OC's, like rivals, friends, etc.

Please mail me:

Name:

Gender:

Family:

Bloodtype:

House:

Wand:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Extra:

For all those who want the story to continue, please!

Thanks :3


	7. Dreams from a young girl

**_Chapter 5; Dreams from a young girl_**

Sarissa opened her eyes, looking at her father. Or, so she thought before she saw the face which was looking at her. Big, blue eyes were looking at her. "W-who are you?" The woman smiled; "My little girl..." Sarissa shook her head; "No, I'm not your girl ma'am. I'm daddy's princess." But the woman kept on smiling at her. Suddenly, everything was on fire.

"No! Not my daughter!" "Rose, go!" Sarissa felt that the woman was running, with her in her arms. "Hey! Stay right there!" Sarissa looked around her, she was in a forest, and red and green lights could be seen everywhere around her and the woman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She woke up in her dad's arms. "Sarissa! What's wrong dear?" Sarissa snuggeled into Snape's chest, the warmth from his body made her feel much better and calmer, but she was still shaking from her nightmare. "I-i had a nightmare, daddy..." Snape hugged her and kissed her head; "Can you tell me what it was about?"

Sarissa nodded: "There was a woman looking at me and talking to me, I remeber she had big blue eyes. She kept calling me her girl... And suddenly, there were all mans with masks who were shooting at the woman and me in the forest. The woman screamed and then I woke up." She hugged her father back.

After a moment of silence, she asked; "Daddy? Do you know who that woman was?"

Snape looked into the bright blue eyes which he has going to love. "Maybe. Can you discribe her?" Sarissa thought a while, and then answered: "She had big blue eyes and messy brown hair." She looked into Snape's black eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"Maybe you have dreamed about your mother, dear. I'll explain it to you when you're ready for it, I promise." He took her upstairs to her room, and put her on her bed. He sat down next to her, stroking trough her hair untill she fell asleep.


	8. First OC, new character!

Yes! Our first OC is here! All credits go to: LatishaFuentes

So, info about the character:

Name: Latisha Greaves  
Gender: Female  
Family: Lives with her Grandmother  
Blood-type: Muggleborn  
House: Hufflepuff  
Wand: 5" Oak, (pliable, Leprechaun Hair)  
Likes: anything blue, doing peoples makeup while they sleep. LOVES spicy foods  
Dislikes: Plain things (Dull Colors, Unflavored food...) Doesn't like talking to people that she doesn't know well.  
Extra:  
Vary dark blue hair (Almost black)  
Mediumly tanned skin  
Bright blue eyes.  
Usually wears big bright stilettos or converse  
Very, Very nice unless you're mean to her.

Our first OC is here! Only 4 more to wait for!


End file.
